The present invention relates to semiconductor memory and, more particularly, to semiconductor memory with error correction coding (ECC) capabilities.
Memory configured for mass storage often uses error correction coding (ECC) to increase reliability of data storage. Commonly, data bits and ECC bits are stored together in a memory cell array. If at least one of the ECC bits is damaged, however, error correction operations of the devices may be invalid.